priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
That's Too Much!
That's Too Much! is a pricing game similar to Range Game played for a car. To win, the contestant must figure out which of ten prices is no more than $1,000 over the retail price of the car. Gameplay A line of ten prices increasing in value is concealed on the game board, none of which are the actual price of the car. One by one the prices are revealed, and the contestant must determine the first price revealed that is higher than the price of the car to win it. Upon reaching the price he or she believes is the answer, the player is asked to shout "That's too much!" The game should have a range indicator to determine if you've gone over or under the range limit to win the automobile. For example: The 1st price should be no more than $1,000 over the actual retail price. If the price the contestant stopped on is less than $1,000 over the retail price, the game is won; if it is not, the game is lost. History When the game was first played, a picture of the automobile was shown below and a price was shown above. The picture of the automobile was removed on May 1, 2001. The game received its first win on its second playing (April 25, 2001). It has been won 86 times. On October 3, 2013, a new price reveal was added so that the last two numbers are on the bottom, and the price above. On October 17, 2014, during Dream Car Week, a $145,810 Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster was offered by a boy named Craig, but was not won (he stopped one too soon). Trivia *Host Bob Barker usually asked the contestant to demonstrate shouting "That's too much!" before the game began. If a contestant happened to be a member of the military, for example, Bob might ask him to shout it "like a drill sergeant", therefore with vigor & vitality. Particularly unenthusiastic attempts, such as not using the phrase word for word or saying the phrase too lightly, usually resulted an admonishment from Barker and booing from the audience. Drew Carey, on the other hand, doesn't emphasize the shouting, but still requires the phrase to be used to stop the game. Under Barker, after a contestant said "That's too much!", the decision was final. Carey, however, has allowed changes to be made if the contestant wishes to before the reveal. *The game is an anthesisis to many pricing games; instead of being closest to the actual retail price without going over, to win the game, the contestant is supposed to be closest to the actual retail price and go over. *Drew Carey often remarks on the difficulty of this game when it is played. *Sadly the game was never won on the primetime version of the show despite the fact that it has been played 6 times. Gallery That's Too Much 1.jpg That's Too Much 2.jpg That's Too Much 3.jpg That's Too Much 4.jpg|1st Reveal (Hears the winning bells or the buzzer before the price was revealed) Ttmreveal2nd.jpg|2nd Reveal (Hears the winning bells or the buzzer after the price was revealed) Ttmreveal3rd.jpg|3rd Reveal (A horizontal split screen feature to see if the 1st price is a little over the actual retail price) YouTube Videos A Playing from Season 29 (May 1, 2001) A Historic Moment (March 5, 2003) That's Too Ninth! That's Too Much for a Mercedes (November 3, 2009) A Win from Celebrity Charity Week (January 3, 2012) A Win from (April 29, 2013) An Engaged Couples Win (June 17, 2013) First Playing with a Split Screen Reveal (October 3, 2013) First Win Under the Split Screen Reveal (October 7, 2013) Emily Freaks Out (October 25, 2013) A Win from (January 6, 2014) That's Too Much for a VW Beetle (February 24, 2014) A Loss Without the Losing Horns (May 7, 2014) Another Win from (May 27, 2014) That's Too Much! From Dream car week (October 17, 2014) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:Estimate as Close as You Can